Gallagher girl's hits Arizona
by babysister1997
Summary: Follow our favorite gang on a relaxing vacation in Arizona! The gang finally gets to have a break from being spys!Follow them on a trip full of adventure, excitement, and of course romance! Paring Zammie, Brant, Jiz
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys! This story is adopted from ZachandHale, but I am putting my own twist to the story!1 I'd like again to give credit to ZachandHale and Ally cater for the wonderful story of GG academy! I hope you guys like it!

It had been nearly a whole semester since I'd come back and I was slowly on my way to recovery. I had promised myself I would find answers, answers about my father, answers as to if he was really dead or being held by the COC. It seemed crazy but I still had that glint of hope, that hope which I saw in my mother's eyes whenever she saw a photograph of him, even though she denied that and seemed positive he was dead and gone forever.

At least my boyfriend believed me and was ready to go with me to find an answer which was going to defiantly happen someday…just not anytime soon like I had promised mom. Now we had winter break which was three weeks of staying at the Gallagher doing nothing, pretty much. I had decided I was not going to stay with Bex/Liz/Macey because I felt like I would annoy them too much and I decided staying at the Gallagher with my mom and possibly my boyfriend was better than Nebraska as much as I adored Grams and Gramps.

"CAMMIE, your mom invited Jonas and Grant and some other guy to come with us on holiday to Arizona!" Liz squealed as she ran into the bedroom and jumped onto my bed.

"Are you serious?" I replied, eyes opening. I honestly had no clue why she would do that, Zach wasn't friends with them anymore, and he hadn't seen them in so long so why he would want to be with them on holiday was confusing.

"She said for you to come to her office for lunch as well," Liz added, smiling. Someone was delighted about that she would see the guy she had been crushing on for a while despite last seeing him like two years ago.

"Fine, where's everyone else?" I asked, standing up from my bed which I had been having a nap in.

"Macey and Bex are giving Tina a makeover next door and if you wanted to know where Zach is which you probably do seeing as "everyone else" usually means him, he's in the library," Liz winked and giggled.

"Thank you, Liz, you know me too well," I laughed and walked out of the door

"Well I have known you for years now," she reminded me.

I laughed again and said "And that's why I also know you're going to-" "OPPSY DAISY!" I heard a crashing noise and Liz laughing hysterically. Rolling my eyes, I made my way to the library.

The library had always been one of my favourite places in the school and it comforted me a lot. The warmth of it, the smell of mahogany book shelves, and the huge variety of books, everything about the room was incredibly appealing.

I knew Zach loved coming here as well, as it gave you a chance to let your mind free and relax with a book and coffee from the machine, he knew it was the same for me as well so this was a usual meet up place. I made my way the very back of the library where he was seated on a couch, his jacket was neatly placed on the back of a chair, there were text books in a neat pile on the coffee table and

One was opened and on his lap.

"So sorry to disturb this hard-core study session," I mused.

"You should be, Gallagher Girl," he replied smirking.

"Oh, well, in that case I am extremely sorry and I shall leave you alone with your text books-your new girlfriends," I tried to hide my smile and turned the other way and started to walk.

Surprisingly I wasn't stopped except I didn't want to look back to see what was happening either.

"Gallagher Girl," I felt a strong pair of arms wrap around my waist and lips pressed to my cheek "Stay."

Satisfied, I smiled and we walked back to the couch at the back and sat down.

HEY GUYS! HOPED YOU LIKE THIS FIRST CHAPTER! i WON'T UPDATE UNTIL I GET AT LEAST 5 REVIEWS! PLEASE LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK!

Lots of love,

Babysister1997


	2. Chapter 2

_**Thank you so much for the wonderful reviews! I'm so excited that people are interested in this story! As promised here is the next chapter! Hope you enjoy!**_

"How was your day?" Zach asked, putting the text book which was out back in the pile; we had already had our finals so I didn't exactly know why he was revising so much.

"Fine, I just woke up from a nap and apparently mom wants us to go to Arizona for our winter break or something AND she invited your old schoolmates which I don't get why!" I complained, adding gesticulations.

"So I heard," Zach's eyes stared into mine intently as he shuffled a bit closer.

"You don't even talk to Grant or any of those guys anymore so what's the point of having them invited?" I asked getting kind of annoyed but I didn't know why.

"Gallagher Girl, you know me and you know I haven't seen them in quite a while so what would make you think that I asked your mother to invite them. They're potentially dangerous and I don't want to take any risks with you!" Zach tried "It was Bex and Liz who were the ones that went to your mom earlier on today and practically begged her to invite those guys because apparently they had never felt closer to any guys like that before and they missed them and really wanted to see them again. I would question your mom's decision if I didn't trust her and she only wants what's best for you."

"In that case, I'm sure Bex and Liz would appreciate their guys back even though they only knew them for like a semester!" I laughed "When was the last time you actually saw them?"

"Oh, well, um…summer break when I went to Budapest with Bex and her family, Grant, Jonas and my other roommate Matt were there, it was kind of good seeing the guys but I don't miss them too much. My whole life has consisted of losing friends and people I care about, I guess I just have to deal with it."

I shook my head a rested my head on his shoulder "You still have me and I care about you so much, as cocky as you may get sometimes." Zach smirked and wrapped his arm around me

"I cannot believe I thought you and Bex were together when I came back, I hated it, seeing you guys together, seeing you guys so happy and close, it really got to me."

"Yeah, I'm sorry about that, we just thought you needed a bit of time and don't worry, we were never more than friends even though I am almost positive she was crushing on me at some point…then again, who isn't?" He smirked even more and I slapped him lightly.

He pulled me up onto his lap and put his lips VERY close to my right ear "We have to whole summer ahead of us, you know? Just you and I seeing as Bex and Liz have their sort of "boyfriends" and I'm pretty sure we can set Macey up with Matt or someone…"

"Ummm…" I replied, my eyes closed and not really wanting to think about anyone other than my beautiful boyfriend who was extremely close to me right now.

"What was that?" he asked, trailing kisses from my shoulder to my cheekbones.

"Yeah, yeah, they can do their own thing; this summer is just about us and this…" I tried to keep track of my thoughts but couldn't exactly do so seeing as a very hot boy spy who happened to be my boyfriend was doing some extremely pleasurable things to me.

"Good, and that's right, there will be plenty more of this," he sucked on my neck quite hard and I moaned "and this," I felt him plant kisses all over my face except for my lips "…and this." Zach took his lips off my face and then crushed his lips into mine. The power of the kiss was overwhelming let alone the fact that he smelt and tasted so good, I allowed entrance to his tongue and we sat there exploring each other's mouths.

"If there's going to be lots of that then I am defiantly not going to complain," I whispered, breaking my lips away from his. Zach smirked and we went back to making out.

He sure knew how to make me keep my mind of anything except him and I loved him for it.

 **I hope you liked the chapter! Please review! Let me know what you think?**

 **lots of love,**

 **Babysister1997**


	3. Chapter 3

**_HEY GUYS! Thank you so much to those who reviewed! Here is another chapter! I hope you like it!_**

I had left Zach to continue with his revision which I had disturbed slightly and made my way to Mom's office. I had come enough times to know that it was okay for me to not knock on the door and walk straight in. Except this time was different; I bet mom regretted telling me I didn't need to knock because sprawled on the couch on top of her was Mr. Solomon and both of them were staring at me as if their eyes were going to drop out of their heads.

"Cammie," My Mom said, getting out of that um…compromising position and straightening her skirt out which had been sliding upwards.

"Ms Morgan," Mr. Solomon stood up and walked up to me. I smirked at both of them, knowing that I'd have to see this one day or another.

"It's cool, mom, I'll forget I ever saw this as long as you make sure it's okay for Zach to come with us wherever we're going on holiday," I giggled. Mom exchanged glances with Mr Solomon and slowly nodded.

"He was going to come anyway but whatever…" mom said slowly and then sighed. "Okay, you win, whatever you want I'll give it to you, just forget about what just happened because I remember when I was younger and I accidently walked into my parents making out and it was like so horrible and I tried to get that out of my head but couldn't, I know it sounds ridiculous, but I don't know, just forget about it or I may have to feed you some special tea."

"I remember that, it was truly mentally scarring," Abby said casually, walking into my mom's office. I didn't know where she came from but she was always welcome therefore we greeted her happily.

"Abby, why don't you walk Cammie to her room, I'll talk to you guys later, okay?" Mom asked and Abby nodded, leading me outside.

"Sorry you had to see that, Squirt," Abby grinned and linked arms with me.

"What disturbed me most was that it was my CoveOps teacher who you've once kissed and it's just EW," I explained "And that mom's example included her parents and Mr Solomon is most definitely not my father and will not be, Aunt Abby, you and him are meant to be!"

She seemed to find that hilarious and somehow managed to calm down. "Here's the thing, SQUIRT, Joe and I kinda hooked up but then he told me he'd been with Rachel and I broke up with him because I didn't want to do that to my own sister because quite frankly…I'm not a whore. Any anyways, your father is dead, we've seen his grave so what's the point in thinking he'll come back and stuff?"

I shrugged, and we walked in silence.

"So tell me about you…and your love life," a smile was creeping onto her flawless features.

We hadn't ever really had this conversation before seeing as the only boyfriends I'd ever had were Josh and Zach, and well she didn't exactly have a chance to talk about me and Josh because we'd broken up like a year before I met her.

"I thought you once told me he was bad for me," I said, smiling back at her.

"Well, he could have been bad for you but he wasn't, you don't seem to understand that we care about you and that he was from Blackthorne a school for fricking assassins, what if something happened to you?"

I remembered that day clearly, when I had boarded that train and been in that awkward situation with Zach. I still had to ask him why he didn't kiss me; I made a mental note to do that tonight. I also remembered when he told me Blackthorne was for assassins, which hadn't shocked me as much as I thought it would have.

"But nothing did and nothing has, what has happened though is my life has become happier and nicer," I said dreamily.

"Is that so?" Abby smirked and I realized she was taking me to where his room was and blushed. "Hey, Squirt, I had something for you," a smile started to form on her full lips as she handed me a present which was wrapped up perfectly in pink wrapping paper and was about 20 x 20 cm big. Curiously I ripped it open and stared at the contents, shocked.

 _ **I hoped you liked the chapter! Please tell me what you think! Please review!**_

 _ **Lots of love,**_

 _ **babysister1997**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey everyone its been a while since I last updated, but the wait is finally over! I hope you guys like it!**

There was an extremely revealing, LACY, PUSH UP, RED bra with matching panties which were basically SEE THROUGH and FISHNETS, all with a Victoria's Secret label on them. Blood ran to my face and I was blushing madly.

"Lingerie? Seriously?" I asked incredulously. Abby nodded, winked and walked away. Walking so swiftly and slightly shaking her hips. Oh, she was good.

I quickly walked back to my own room and saw that Bex was on her iPad, Macey was reading a fashion magazine and Liz was on her iMac doing something. Surprise, surprise.

"Cammie, what the fuck do you have in your hands?" Bex squealed. I immediately looked at the slutty pieces of clothing and threw them into my underwear draw which was luckily open.

"Abby thought it would be funny to give it to me," I said through gritted teeth. Macey raised her eyebrows and was "sure" in a very sarcastic voice.

I rolled my eyes and fell onto my bed, staring up at the ceiling. "I walked in on my mom and Solomon making out," I told my best friends. They stared at me, mouths hanging open and Bex let out a snort.

"I knew something was going on between them, Tina said something like that!" Liz said, turning to face me.

"Liz, honey, haven't we told you enough times not to believe anything that comes out of that girl's mouth?" Macey said, smirking. "She somehow found out about our holiday and went round telling everyone she was coming with us and that she had a plan to hook up with Zach."

"WHAT?" I screamed.

"It's not as if anyone believes what she says anyway, she's such a whore."

I sighed "When are we going then? To Arizona or whatever?"

"Tomorrow night apparently. Well it would make sense seeing as our break begins tomorrow." Liz told me.

I suddenly realised why Abby was invited, to look after us while Mr Solomon and soon-to-be Mrs Solomon AKA my mom were going to hook up. That really disturbed me somehow, the thought of the two of them. EW. This made me even more determined to find out more about my father and maybe just maybe there was still a chance. Or was it too late for anything to be discovered anyway?

I had left Zach to continue with his revision which I had disturbed slightly and made my way to Mom's office. I had come enough times to know that it was okay for me to not knock on the door and walk straight in. Except this time was different; I bet mom regretted telling me I didn't need to knock because sprawled on the couch on top of her was Mr Solomon and both of them were staring at me as if their eyes were going to drop out of their heads.

"Cammie," My mom said, getting out of that um…compromising position and straightening her skirt out which had been sliding upwards.

"Ms Morgan," Mr Solomon stood up and walked up to me. I smirked at both of them, knowing that I'd have to see this one day or another.

"It's cool, mom, I'll forget I ever saw this as long as you make sure it's okay for Zach to come with us wherever we're going on holiday," I giggled. Mom exchanged glances with Mr Solomon and slowly nodded.

"He was going to come anyway but whatever…" mom said slowly and then sighed. "Okay, you win, whatever you want I'll give it to you, just forget about what just happened because I remember when I was younger and I accidently walked into my parents making out and it was like so horrible and I tried to get that out of my head but couldn't, I know it sounds ridiculous but I don't know, just forget about it or I may have to feed you some special tea."

"I remember that, it was truly mentally scarring," Abby said casually, walking into my mom's office. I didn't know where she came from but she was always welcome therefore we greeted her happily.

"Abby, why don't you walk Cammie to her room, I'll talk to you guys later, okay?" Mom asked and Abby nodded, leading me outside.

"Sorry you had to see that, Squirt," Abby grinned and linked arms with me.

"What disturbed me most was that it was my CoveOps teacher who you've once kissed and it's just EW," I explained "And that mom's example included her parents and Mr Solomon is most definitely not my father and will not be, Aunt Abby, you and him are meant to be!"

She seemed to find that hilarious and somehow managed to calm down. "Here's the thing, SQUIRT, Joe and I kinda hooked up but then he told me he'd been with Rachel and I broke up with him because I didn't want to do that to my own sister because quite frankly…I'm not a whore. Any anyways, your father is dead, we've seen his grave so what's the point in thinking he'll come back and stuff?"

I shrugged, and we walked in silence.

"So tell me about you…and your love life," a smile was creeping onto her flawless features.

 **What did you guys think of the chapter? The story will be update after I get 5 reviews! Thank you guys for all of the love and support!**

 **Lots of love,**

 **Babysister1997**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey Everyone! Happy Holidays! Merry Christmas! Here is an update! Thank you everyone for reading and reviewing the story! Here is the next chapter!**

"I remember that, it was truly mentally scarring," Abby said casually, walking into my mom's office. I didn't know where she came from but she was always welcome therefore we greeted her happily.

"Abby, why don't you walk Cammie to her room, I'll talk to you guys later, okay?" Mom asked and Abby nodded, leading me outside.

"Sorry you had to see that, Squirt," Abby grinned and linked arms with me.

"What disturbed me most was that it was my CoveOps teacher who you've once kissed and it's just EW," I explained "And that mom's example included her parents and Mr Solomon is most definitely not my father and will not be, Aunt Abby, you and him are meant to be!"

She seemed to find that hilarious and somehow managed to calm down. "Here's the thing, SQUIRT, Joe and I kinda hooked up but then he told me he'd been with Rachel and I broke up with him because I didn't want to do that to my own sister because quite frankly…I'm not a whore. Any anyways, your father is dead, we've seen his grave so what's the point in thinking he'll come back and stuff?"

I shrugged, and we walked in silence.

"So tell me about you…and your love life," a smile was creeping onto her flawless features.

We hadn't ever really had this conversation before seeing as the only boyfriends I'd ever had were Josh and Zach, and well she didn't exactly have a chance to talk about me and Josh because we'd broken up like a year before I met her.

"I thought you once told me he was bad for me," I said, smiling back at her.

"Well, he could have been bad for you but he wasn't, you don't seem to understand that we care about you and that he was from Blackthorne a school for fricking assassins, what if something happened to you?"

I remembered that day clearly, when I had boarded that train and been in that awkward situation with Zach. I still had to ask him why he didn't kiss me; I made a mental note to do that tonight. I also remembered when he told me Blackthorne was for assassins which hadn't shocked me as much as I thought it would have.

"But nothing did and nothing has, what has happened though is my life has become happier and nicer," I said dreamily.

"Is that so?" Abby smirked and I realised she was taking me to where his room was and blushed. "Hey, Squirt, I had something for you," a smile creeped on her full lips as she handed me a present which was wrapped up perfectly in pink wrapping paper and was about 20x20cm big. Curiously I ripped it open and stared at the contents, shocked. There was an extremely revealing, LACY, PUSH UP, RED bra with matching panties which were basically SEE THROUGH and FISHNETS, all with a Victoria's Secret label on them. Blood ran to my face and I was blushing madly.

"Lingerie? Seriously?" I asked incredulously. Abby nodded, winked and walked away. Walking so swiftly and slightly shaking her hips. Oh, she was good.

I quickly walked back to my own room and saw that Bex was on her iPad, Macey was reading a fashion magazine and Liz was on her iMac doing something. Surprise, surprise.

"Cammie, what the fuck do you have in your hands?" Bex squealed. I immediately looked at the slutty pieces of clothing and threw them into my underwear draw which was luckily open.

"Abby thought it would be funny to give it to me," I said through gritted teeth. Macey raised her eyebrows and was "sure" in a very sarcastic voice.

I rolled my eyes and fell onto my bed, staring up at the ceiling. "I walked in on my mom and Solomon making out," I told my best friends. They stared at me, mouths hanging open and Bex let out a snort.

"I knew something was going on between them, Tina said something like that!" Liz said, turning to face me.

"Liz, honey, haven't we told you enough times not to believe anything that comes out of that girl's mouth?" Macey said, smirking. "She somehow found out about our holiday and went round telling everyone she was coming with us and that she had a plan to hook up with Zach."

"WHAT?" I screamed.

"It's not as if anyone believes what she says anyway, she's such a whore."

I sighed "When are we going then? To Arizona or whatever?"

"Tomorrow night apparently. Well it would make sense seeing as our break begins tomorrow." Liz told me.

I suddenly realised why Abby was invited, to look after us while Mr Solomon and soon-to-be Mrs Solomon AKA my mom were going to hook up. That really disturbed me somehow, the thought of the two of them. EW. This made me even more determined to find out more about my father and maybe just maybe there was still a chance. Or was it too late for anything to be discovered anyway?

 **Thank you again for everything! I would like 10 reviews before posting the next chapter!**

 **Lots of love,**

 **Babysister1997**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys! I got impatient! Here is a super long chapter! I really hope you guys like it!**

"GUYS!" I woke up to hear Liz screaming which was unusual for her to do; I suppose she was just excited to see Jonas later on. "IF Y'ALL DON'T WAKE UP NOW I WILL DO SOMETHING VERY BAD WHICH WILL MAKE SURE Y'ALL REGRET NOT LISTENING TO ME!" She shouted.

Liz's change in attitude sure got us up and Bex, Macy and I all tried going into the bathroom at the same time.

"I was first," Bex insisted, walking into the bathroom.

"No I WAS!" Macey argued

"I need to have a shower to I think I should be prioritised!" I told them, grabbing Bex and pulling her out of the bathroom.

"So showers are more important than my hair and makeup? Oh really?" Macey said glaring at me.

"Well I need to brush my teeth really bad!" Bex insisted, shoving me out of her way.

"Well we have 15 minutes or something left before we need to leave the freaking building and showers take so long!" I whined.

"AND BLOODY BRUSHING YOUR TEETH TAKES ONLY 5 MINUTES!" Bex screamed.

"My face only looks good with my makeup; it's a part of me IF I DON'T HAVE IT ON I WILL LOOK LIKE A MONNSTER!" Macey squealed, shoving us both. Before we could stop her, she locked the bathroom door on an angry me and a VERY pissed off Bex.

"She's gonna get it," Bex muttered and started making her bed.

"You guys need to stop arguing, seriously," we heard Liz say in a very quiet voice.

"Tell the bitch in the bathroom that…" Bex said back a bit louder than she should have.

"WHAT DID YOU JUST CALL ME?" Macy screeched, flinging the bathroom door open and throwing her bronzer at Bex.

"THAT HURT!" Bex shouted back, throwing a perfume bottle at Macey.

"BEX, THAT WAS MINE!" I said, running to pick my perfume bottle off from the floor next to Macey.

Macey and Bex continued to squabble and throw stuff at each other whilst Liz decided to help out and packed everyone's bags and cases.

"Love you Lizzie," I grinned and hugged her "I'm gonna go use Zach's bathroom, bye!" and I ran out of my room.

As I was halfway down the corridor I could hear the voices of two of my roommates' shouting at each other and I sighed, what a great start to our holidays.

The walk to Zach's room was long seeing as it was on the other side of the building and no one else was in school because winter break had already started, even mom and Mr Solomon had left to go somewhere they hadn't told me so we were with Aunt Abby.

For spies, my roommates were pretty dumb seeing as they could have used all the other empty bathrooms in the spare suites except it was like this every morning, Bex and Macey fight over something, don't talk to each other, ignore one another for a while, get bored and start talking about a fashion magazine or a new item of makeup and then before you know it they're friends again.

I walked over to Zach's room and flung the door open and he was standing there in boxers, a shirt I knew he wore to bed and a pair or Star Trek socks. Oh my gosh, the word "hot" would be a total understatement. Seriously.

"Gallagher Girl…" He murmured, rubbing his eyes.

"Hey, I um was just wondering whether I could use your bathroom because Bex and Macey are fighting over our one and um it's obvious you have yet to use it so I'll um use another one…" I said quietly but loud enough for him to hear.

As I turned away he grabbed my arm and spun me towards him and I landed in his arms "I'm not impatient like your friends," He whispered into my ear.

Gently I giggled and pushed him away "I really need to shower so if you could please try to keep your hands off me for like ten minutes that would be appreciated."

Zach smirked and let go of me so I walked into the bathroom.

After having my shower I stepped out and realised there was no towel and I'm pretty sure it was on Zach's bed somewhere. Wait, I didn't bring one either! Awkwardly I opened the door so there was a tiny gap and I saw Zach was sitting on his bed reading a book.

"Are you ready?" he asked me, smirking. Gosh, him and his smirks.

"Yeah, I kinda need you to give me that towel," I said pointing to the one on his bed. I was glad he could barely see my face because I was blushing madly.

"Um, sure…" he said, raising an eyebrow and walking over to the bathroom with the towel.

"So you wouldn't mind if I came in?" he whispered, a huge smirk on his face.

"ZACH!" I snapped "All I want is that damn towel so I can get ready and LEAVE because unlike you I care about our flight to Arizona!"

"Whoa, Gallagher Girl's feisty today," he chuckled and tossed the towel into the bathroom.

I dried myself quickly and got into my clothes for today, and when I walked out, he was still on his bed reading a book.

"Are you ready to go?" I asked him, sighing.

Zach nodded and smirked "I've already put mine and your stuff downstairs."

"Aw, thank you," I smiled and we walked downstairs together. Bex, Macey and Liz were sitting on top of their cases waiting for Aunt Abby to get ready.

"Are you guys okay now?" I asked, smirking at Macey and Bex. Oh great, now I've started smirking too.

"No we are bloody well not," Bex shouted.

"I would rather die than talk to her right now," Macey mumbled.

"Oh come on guys! Get over yourselves, we're going to like the sunniest state ever despite it being winter so just shut up, make up and stop being bitches!" I said in a very annoyed voice.

 **Hope you liked the chapter! I would love to have 5 reviews before I update! Check out my other stories as well!**

 **Lots of love,**

 **Babysister1997**


End file.
